


На круги своя

by Lirrda



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Deleted Scenes, Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-03-23 11:25:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13786581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirrda/pseuds/Lirrda
Summary: Просто единственное место, где она хочет быть — рядом с ним. Просто он никогда не переставал верить.





	На круги своя

Стоять у его дверей почему-то было до невероятного сложно.

Казалось бы, после всех этих лет, после всего, через что она… они прошли — постучать в его дверь — то самое легкое, что может быть. Но все же, все же, это было невозможно трудно. Просто поднять руку и постучать. Словно ничего и не было. Но было ведь. И Ивонн, и его слезы в ее объятьях, и едва снова выстроенное общение, и… она. Ну конечно, она. Главный, никем нежданный поворот в истории.

Все эти мысли скопом промчались в голове у Спенсер, так и стоявшей в раздумьях у дверей Тоби. Может быть, она бы так и не постучалась, но, наверное, они все же родственные души, потому что Тоби, словно что-то почувствовав, открыл двери сам.

— Спенсер?

Она подняла на него взгляд чуть быстрее, чем требовала того обычная вежливость. Не ждал. Разумеется. После того как она… После тех событий Спенсер виделась с Тоби пару раз, но всегда рядом был кто-то еще, а они даже не знали до конца, что им друг другу сказать. Она все испортила. Надломила и без того хрупкие отношения, которые едва начали возрождаться. Или не начали. Спенсер пока не знала, но не желала проиграть ей. Нет. Отдавать Тоби без боя она не желала, уж точно не ей.

Но этот вопрос… Словно напоминание, что теперь ее тень обрела собственное имя. Или Спенсер сама стала чьей-то тенью против своей воли.

— Привет, — голос прозвучал тихо, непривычно из уст обычно бойкой Спенсер. Но, взяв себя в руки, она смогла справиться с собой и мягко улыбнулась. 

— Впустишь?

— Конечно, проходи.

Видимо, Тоби собирался куда-то выйти, но отказать Спенсер было выше его сил. Она казалась все той же, но он видел: вся эта история больно ударила по ней, пошатнув весь ее привычный мир. Да и его тоже. Непросто признать, что все, на что он надеялся, — было невозможно.

— Присядешь?

Она благодарно кивнула, и, сев в мягкое кресло, бросила взгляд в сторону, не зная, с чего начать.

— Спенсер… — Тоби попытался ей помочь, желая наверняка сказать что-то свое, что давно рвалось из груди, но она его перебила, испортив момент.

— Ты снова уезжаешь?

Тоби посмотрел в направлении ее взгляда и тут же погрустнел. На полу стояла наполовину собранная сумка с вещами. Говорить расхотелось вовсе. К чему это все? Ему хотелось, до безумия хотелось верить, что, может быть, еще не все потеряно, и он не упустил свой шанс, и… Но еще было страшно услышать, что все не так. Что он просто друг и за все это прошедшее время она никогда… Этот вопрос они тоже так и не обсудили.

Тоби грустно усмехнулся своим мыслям. Спенсер недоуменно на него посмотрела, и ему пришлось ответить.

— Да, я должен уехать по работе, да и…

На секунды повисло неловкое молчание. Оба не знали, что здесь можно сказать, зато отлично понимали, что Тоби не договорил. Им двоим нужно было время, чтобы все обдумать, решить, как им быть дальше. Каждому из них. Она сделала все слишком сложным. Спенсер отлично это понимала и потому достаточное время раздумывала, стоит ли ей сейчас приходить или, может быть, еще повременить, чтобы не ошибиться в очередной раз.

Они совершили уже слишком много ошибок. Еще одна могла стать фатальной.

Но разве могла она не придти вовсе? Этот разговор был нужен просто до безумия. И Тоби, и Спенсер задыхались от непонимания. Поставить хоть какие-нибудь точки было необходимо как воздух. Нельзя было оставить еще больше вопросов без ответов. Только не здесь. Не с ними.

— Если хочешь, я могу сделать чай. Или у меня есть пиво. Можем выпить. Или поиграть в скраббл. Как и всегда.

Они улыбнулись, вспомнив давние времена. И слово «лимерентность». До чего же оно подходящее для них! Если бы Спенсер тогда только знала… Они оба сейчас чувствовали себя так. Зависимыми от решения другого.

Тоби ничего не спрашивал. Не торопил. Ему странно было видеть Спенсер такой. Подавленной. Словно что-то от нее отломилось.

Вместо того, чтобы ответить, она вдруг выпалила:

— Не уезжай! — она подняла на него взгляд, и он увидел в ее глазах слезы.

— Тебе не кажется, что так будет лучше?

— Для кого? — не дожидаясь ответа, все поняла сама. — Для нас? Тоби!

А он и не знал, как объяснить ей, такой беспомощной сейчас, что едва ли он сможет ей помочь, если его самого словно катком переехало. Видеть ее рядом и не знать, есть ли у него право касаться теперь ее, Спенсер, а не ту, другую, которую он никогда не знал и знать бы не хотел. Он не знал, как смотреть теперь на нее и не думать, что сейчас это и в самом деле конец. Тоби понимал, что ей наверняка хуже. Все, что она знала в своей жизни, во что верила — все оказалось ложью. И он очень бы хотел помочь. Весь мир бы бросил к ее ногам, если бы было нужно, но… Он сам весь в осколках, в исправлениях, в ошибках. Сам все испортил. Сам слишком много верил в ложь.

— Я думал… Все это время, я думал, что ты здесь. Со мной. Но может быть, я должен смириться, должен наконец отпустить.

— Нет! — Спенсер так яростно возразила, что он даже на секунду забыл, о чем они говорят. Словно вернулись в те, школьные годы, когда Спенсер была действительно его и при их глупых маленьких стычках каждый раз верила, что знает лучше. — Тоби, я не знаю, что она говорила тебе или сколько это продолжалось. Она сумасшедшая и заставляла делать нас такое, что в страшном сне бы не приснилось, но… — она смягчила голос и продолжила ласково, почти просительно. — Помнишь отель? Я ведь сама пришла к тебе. И с тобой была я, не она. Не позволяй ей выиграть, — он резко поменялся в лице, и Спенсер поправилась, понимая, что выбрала совершенно неправильное слово. — Я не это имела ввиду, просто… Дай нам шанс.

— Ты больше не можешь мне доверять. Я не раскусил ее.

И он правда так думал, она видела это в его взгляде. Еще тогда, когда они обе стояли рядом и Тоби пытался понять, какой же выбор правильный. До сих пор эта тоска и отчаяние не стерлись до конца из его глаз. Для Спенсер на это смотреть было просто невозможно. Ее сердце разрывалось от этого.

А он… Он правда бы хотел этот шанс. Шанс все забыть, исправить, стереть все, что было плохого в их жизни, и просто быть вместе. Очень бы хотел. Но, зная Спенсер, еще бы он хотел знать, что она простила. На самом деле, а не просто потому, что боится потерять еще одного человека из своей прошлой жизни. И не потому, что боится его ранить. Тоби хотелось знать, что она правда этого хочет, потому что попытаться снова и вскоре еще раз все потерять — он уже больше не мог. Его сердце и так было разбито слишком многими попытками. После еще одной раны он уже вряд ли сможет оправиться.

— Тогда я не могу доверять вообще никому. Ты один из немногих, кто всегда был на моей стороне, и я знаю, ты бы никогда сознательно не предал меня. И не только тебя она обманула. Никто не заметил, что она — не я.

Вот теперь это наконец была та самая Спенсер. Тоби увидел ее. Готовая сражаться, готовая отстаивать свое. Она вскочила с места, и глаза ее горели огнем. Но Тоби лишь устало облокотился руками на стол, у которого стоял, и заметил:

— В этом и дело, Спенсер! Я заметил. С самого начала. Она говорила не так, как ты, смотрела, делала то, чего никогда не сделала бы ты. Я все это видел. Но не придал этому значения.

— Ты был раздавлен смертью Ивонн, — Тоби опустил взгляд вниз, но Спенсер продолжила, не позволяя ни ему, ни себе отклониться от темы и начать бессмысленно спорить. — Поверь, я знаю, что это. Помнишь, я думала, ты погиб? Я тогда тоже ничего вокруг себя не видела.

Она тихо подошла к нему и чуть коснулась рукой его ладони. Он не видел, как она улыбнулась, зная, что снова права. Она ошибалась тысячи раз, пытаясь сделать как лучше, пытаясь все решить и закончить эти чертовы игры безумных людей. Спенсер только теперь поняла, насколько была несправедлива, когда обвиняла других в ошибках. Но сейчас, здесь, рядом с Тоби — она не ошибалась. Это было невозможно. Ее любящее сердце не могло ей врать, а оно говорило, что самое правильное — быть с ним. Вопреки всему. Не назло ей, а потому что рядом с ним — единственное место, где она на самом деле хочет быть. Вне зависимости от того, сколько ошибок каждый из них наворотил.

— Тоби? Я тебя не виню. Хэй! — она нежно прикоснулась к его лицу и ласково повернула к себе, так, чтобы посмотреть в его несчастные глаза. — Я тебя люблю.

Она улыбнулась еще сильнее, но по-прежнему неуверенно, глядя, как в глубине его глаз расцветает надежда.

Когда Спенсер шла к нему, она боялась. Не отдавала себе отчета, но все равно боялась, что Тоби больше не верит в них. Она не знала, что та, другая ему говорила и что обещала. Спенсер боялась, что Тоби был ранен сильнее, чем показывал, и просто уже не хотел иметь с ней ничего общего.

И Спенсер пока не была готова обещать ему всю вечность вместе. Она не знала, что их ждет и как они решат все имеющиеся у них проблемы, это все до безумия сложно и запутано, но сейчас, за едва уловимую улыбку на его губах и понемногу утихающую тоску во взгляде — она готова была отдать многое. Спенсер и сама чувствовала, как ее отпускает боль при виде него, слишком уж сильно они были сшиты друг с другом и слишком сильно она перебрала их по швам, растравливая в кровь старые незажившие раны.

— Ты сказала это первой, — он наконец по-настоящему улыбнулся, и Спенсер вспомнила тот их до безумия давний разговор и того мальчишку, каким он был тогда. Кажется, сотни лет назад.

— Да, я всегда хотела.

Она и не заметила, как он резко подался вперед, и лишь почувствовала, как он едва ощутимо припал к ее губам, и это было, словно они оба погибали от жажды, но вдруг наконец нашли свой источник жизни. Поцелуй продлился всего мгновение, но этого хватило, чтобы они поняли — они не соберутся друг без друга в целое. Как бы ни старались, их раздавило слишком большим количеством событий, чтобы они смогли просто отпустить и жить спокойно дальше. Им нужен хотя бы шанс.

Прижавшись лбом к ее лбу, Тоби произнес:

— Я все равно должен уехать. На время. И… мне все равно кажется, что так будет лучше. Я хочу, чтобы у нас был этот шанс, ты даже не представляешь, насколько сильно. Но мне нужно, чтобы ты все обдумала. Чтобы мы все обдумали.

Спенсер чуть отстранилась, вновь заглядывая в его глаза, и взяла его лицо в ладони, ласково проводя большими пальцами.

— Поезжай, Тоби. Уверена, ты прав. Но, пожалуйста, пообещай, что вернешься ко мне.

— Я обещаю, — ответил он с улыбкой.

Оба не знали, что с ними произойдет дальше и имеет ли это все смысл. Но они точно были уверены, что если сейчас сдадутся — не простят себе никогда.

И поцелуй на прощание — короткий, лишь касание губ губами, но самый сладкий, самый лучший, с привкусом обещания, что отныне у них все будет настолько хорошо, как они сами захотят и позволят себе. Словно не прощание, а такое долгожданное возвращение домой.


End file.
